Bomb Shelter 315: General Log
by WhatIt'sLikeToStandOutside
Summary: The Los Angeles area had hundreds of bomb shelters created when disagreements heated up between the countries of our world. When a nuclear missile struck California, these shelters were suddenly in use. This is the daily log of shelter number 315 and its inhabitants. Post-Apocalyptic AU.


_A/N: This is a bit different than my usual style of writing. I was trying something new. I hope it works. If not, it's okay because chances are I won't be writing in this manner again. It really only worked for this story specifically. Anyway, it's really simple to review, so please do that if you liked my story, or if you had some huge objection to it. Let me know._

_Trigger warning: suicide_

_Disclaimer: I do not own and am in no way affiliated with _Victorious _or its characters__._

**Bomb Shelter 315 General Log**

Day 1…or I guess 3

We're each allowed ten minutes a day to write messages to families and loved ones. We're supposed to be quick to save the battery. I don't really care. My family shoved me out the door. So I figured I'd just keep a log of what's going on. Nothing's really going on right now. Cat's braiding Jade's hair while the doctor is working on her leg. Andre is reading some book. Matthew and Grace are making out in a corner. Will is trying to order Carter around…okay, so it's not really day one. It's more like day three, but Carter didn't exactly have everything figured out three days ago. So it's Organized Day 1, Shelter Day 3.

Day 5

Couldn't get on yesterday – part of the rotating turns and everyone's only using _x_ amount of the laptop battery. Everything's still radio silent from the other shelters around the city. We're all scared. Also, the canned food is really starting to suck. There's only so much refried beans a person can take, and don't even get me started on how many times Will has chanted that stupid "beans, beans, they're good for your heart" rhyme. Ugh. Carter's decided that since I have no desire to try to contact my family, for now I should just keep these logs. I think they all think I'm going to change my mind about that. My parents didn't even give me time to _mourn_ for my sister before they shoved me down here. As far as I know, they're dead. And that's perfectly fine with me.

Day 6

The wifi cut off sometime during the night last night. I think Tori realized that she missed her chance to try to get a message to her family. I'm Grace, and I'm doing the log today. Matthew's cooking dinner right now. I think we're having Ravioli. It's a nice change from all the beans. Andre is reading to Cat and Will. Tori is crying. Jade and Reed are talking about the condition of her leg. I think they're worried about infection. Carter is pacing with the radio. It's been really tense all day, but I don't think anything has changed from yesterday.

Day 7

It's been one week. No contact from the other shelters. Jade's leg was bright red when we woke up this morning. Doc can't tell if it's from natural infection-causing bacteria or if it's from the radiation. Neither of which are particularly good, but the former would be treatable. He can't treat her until he's sure though. Cat is getting grumpy as heck. Andre managed to save the head of Mr. Longneck for her, but every time she sees it, she cries. She's a bit worse off than the rest of us. She lost her entire family, whereas most of us could only confirm one or two dead. God, I hate this. It's so boring. We have like, a deck of cards and a few board games and books that are best left for an English class. Carter is being remarkably calm about everything. Matthew and Grace are trying to stay strong for Will, but he keeps asking Matthew where Mommy is.

Day 8

Jade's leg is getting worse. This morning she woke up with a fever and Doc says that if we can't get help soon…we're trying to keep it from Cat and Will, but they'll realize what's happening soon enough. Her heart stopped once, and we had to get the defibrillator from our emergency kit. There isn't enough battery in that to use it a second time. Carter has been trying every battery he can to get our radio to work. Our radio works, we're just not being contacted. Andre started a sing-along after dinner last night. It was nice, having all of us just be able to relieve our stress and sing. Grace actually surprised me with how well she sang.

Day 10

Hi. My name is Jade West. Andre said he'd type for me while I'm conscious. Apparently I haven't been conscious for a day or so now. I figure I should probably say something profound so that people can remember me. I can't really think of anything. My leg is gangrene and smells like butt. You know what, I'll have my final written words be "Out, damned spot! Out, I say!" Very Lady MacBeth, except without the suicide. Keep the death though. God, I can't feel my leg at all, Andre. But everything else feels very warm. You moron, you were supposed to quit typing at Lady Macbeth's line! Stwvsdf

Day 11

Jade seized three times in her sleep last night. Cat woke up during the second one. Matthew and Andre had to forcibly hold her back. Everyone is crying. If the other shelters had radioed us sooner, we could have gotten help, but we haven't heard from anyone yet. Jade's dead.

Day 12

There's a Bible in here. Grace said she could prepare some psalms and writings, and we could have a funeral, but none of us are sure what religion Jade was. Carter said that since I was keeping these logs, I could start keeping them on a daily basis instead of on the rotating schedule. I think he's just being nice because I was Jade's friend. I wonder what Robbie and Beck would say if they were here.

Day 13

We had a funeral today. Will kept trying to pretend he was Batman, and Cat just sat in a corner. I've never seen her so sad. She's asleep now in Andre's arms. I think Matthew and Grace are having sex in a bathroom. Real classy, guys, really classy.

Day 14

We had to go up to the "surface world," as Will called it, today, to dispose of Jade's body. Carter's the leader, so he went, and then Andre and Grace, because they're the oldest, unless you count Doc, but we can't risk losing the only person here with a PhD. They haven't come back yet. It's been hours.

Day 15

Only Andre came back last night. His arm is missing. We're keeping Will in the bathroom so he can't see. Andre past out hours ago from loss of blood. He wouldn't tell us what happened to Carter or Grace. I think he's going to die. He's my best friend. He can't die. I won't let him.

Day 16

Andre's dead.

Day 17

Hi. I'm Matthew. I'm taking over for Tori for right now. She's currently cursing into the radio, trying to get ahold of one of the other shelters. No one's answering. Cat took Will into the bathroom. I think she's reading to him, or singing to him, or something. Doctor Reed says we need to go up to the surface and get rid of Andre's body. I'm thinking of going with him. I know I'm not the oldest teenager here. I think that's Tori, actually, but she's not really in a state to do anything besides yell. And maybe I can find Grace. I miss her. I loved her.

Day 18

Hi, it's Matthew again. Put in the third of the batteries for this thing today. Don't go outside.

Day 19

Matthew and Doc took Andre's body outside yesterday, and when they came back they were pale white and panting. They kept talking about the people, but I didn't really understand what they were saying. No one could have survived the blasts. They were nuclear missiles for crying out loud! I'll try to get more information out of them, but for now, I have to help put Will to sleep. Grace used to sing to him, apparently, and when she died, Cat took over, but now Cat barely speaks. I'm getting worried about her. Doc says it's PTSD. I hope she shakes it soon.

Day 20

Cat is catatonic. She'd find humor in how I phrased that on any other day, but not today. She's in a corner, staring out into space. What is even going on in this world anymore? I say this world, but truth be told, I think there's only five of us left in it. There still hasn't been any word from the other shelters, and Matthew and Doc still won't talk about what they saw up on the surface. Will keeps poking Cat. He doesn't really understand what's wrong with her.

A Formal Description of What Radioactivity has Created on the Surface of the Earth

By Matthew Chamberlain

On the surface of this planet roam creatures created from the radiation emitted from the nuclear missiles that were launched and hit the United States of America exactly twenty days and fourteen hours ago. These creatures seem as though they used to be human. They have human eyes. Their hair has fallen out in chunks, not just on their head. Their skin has turned slimy. Their eyes are sunken in and grey. Their mouths are gums with teeth; their lips are gone, though the color of the gums matches that of their other skin. Their nails and teeth have strengthened. They can rip through human flesh, what appears to be their only food source. They are not zombies. They appear to communicate with each other in a garbled language that I could not make out. They do not seem to have a preference for living or dead flesh. Biting or scratching their living victims does not transform them as it does with zombies. These creatures appear to be created solely from the radiation, though that cannot be possible since radiation kills you. I hypothesize that it is not merely the radiation but instead the way the radiation was experienced, perhaps in an indirect manner, like through the radiation coming out of an infected leg wound created trying to escape the initial blast.

I have no way to test this theory, but I am describing these creatures because Doctor Harvey Reed is becoming one of them.

Day 21

Cat is still catatonic. Matthew has found chains, and has tied up Doc. Will claims that his stomach hurts, but he can't tell us which kind of hurt. Our food supply isn't running low because Carter scheduled rations to last all eight of us for ten years. These shelters were prepped for that sort of thing. I don't know how long the radiation will last, but I know it will probably outlast all of us. I'm starting to become more used to that outcome. There still has not been radio contact.

Day 22

Doc's hair has begun falling out, and his skin has a slippery sheen to it. His eyes are glazed over and today he would not stop staring at Will. Will began to throw up today. We do not know why. We can't ask Doc, obviously. Cat is still unresponsive and Matthew is panicking.

Day 23

Today Doc lunged at Will. Matthew took out a shotgun from our emergency case and shot Doc point blank. Will has a fever today. Cat is still in her corner. She is starving. I do not know how to help anyone. We have still not received radio contact.

Day 24

Matthew and I carried Doc up to the surface today. We pushed him through the hatch and then closed it. There was no funeral. There have been too many deaths already. My body is numb and I cannot mourn. Will is getting worse. Cat remains the same. We still have not received radio contact.

Day 25

Will died while we were asleep last night. Matthew has taken some time alone with his brother. Cat turned to stare at the boy. She watches him, but still does not respond to the rest of us. We still have not received radio contact.

Day 26

Cat found a wire and slit her arms open last night. She bled to death without a sound. Matthew pushed them both through the hatch this morning. It has been very quiet the last few days. As usual, we have not received radio contact.

Day 27

Matthew fears that he's becoming a radioactive goonie. I don't think he will. He wasn't around Jade's leg nearly as much as Doc was. I'm pretty sure we're both safe. It's hard to believe that he's two years younger than me. He's very strong mentally. I hope he knows that someone appreciates that. We're the closest to family each other has got now. There's still no radio contact.

Day 28

Matthew opened a can of chicken noodle soup today. I haven't had that in forever. He said it was a reward for surviving. He has Carter's food schedule, so I have no idea if this is going to harm us in the future, but I sure loved it. I missed the salty, rough, wonderful taste of chicken. You can't exactly can chicken, but you can put it in soup and can the soup. I missed that. I know Matthew misses Will. He cried last night. There's still no radio contact.

Day 29

Matthew and I have played every board game we have. There is no radio contact still and we both just need a break from this miserable existence we're living. We only have ten more years of this. It's hard to believe it's been 29 days already, but it's nearly impossible to believe that we've been stuck in this hell-hole of death for not even a month yet.

Day 30

I woke up with a bang. Matthew shot himself. He was all I had left. I am alone now.

Day 31

There's someone at the hatch. I was going to lift Matthew up through it but there is someone or something there. I think they're trying to get in. I'm so scared. I am alone. I have nothing to protect me. I don't know if this will be my last goodbye or not, but for whoever the fuck didn't radio us I hate you and I guess I should probably say some last, profound words like Jade.

I am Tori Vega. I survived 31 days in hell and I am strong and brave. Remember me.


End file.
